Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the apparatus and method for severing a moving web of lightweight paper and reattaching it to a new rotating reel spool.
2. Related Art
It is common practice in the paper industry to use compressed air, water or liquid adhesive singly or in combination to produce a turn-up depending on factors such as machine speed and paper grade. Such manual processes depend on timing and practice and at best produce a measure of waste paper. What is desired is an approach that does not depend upon human timing and the error and waste that is associated with it.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided apparatus for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring a web to an empty reel to which is attached a pressure sensitive adhesive carrying a strip of paper having a planar lower side substantially covered by the pressure sensitive adhesive and a planar upper side carrying a layer of water-activated adhesive covering substantially the entire surface of the upper side. The apparatus comprises a frame extending substantially a width of a web from one edge to another edge and selectively operable water applying means mounted to the frame for selectively wetting the water-activated adhesive on the empty reel for attachment of a web thereto and resulting in severing of a web. The water applying means includes a plurality of spaced nozzles and water supply means for selectively supplying water to each nozzle. The water-supplying means may include high-pressure air supply mean for supplying air to each nozzle for providing an atomized spray of water from each nozzle. Alternately, the water applying means includes misting means for providing a water mist onto a boundary layer of air moving on an upper surface of a web. The misting means includes water supply means for supplying water to each nozzle and may include high-pressure air means for supplying high-pressure air to each nozzle.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring a web to an empty reel comprising a strip of paper having a planar upper side carrying a layer of water-activated adhesive for adhering to a web covering substantially the entire surface of the upper side and means for attaching the paper strip to an empty reel, a frame and selectively operable water-applying means mounted to the frame for selectively wetting the water-activated adhesive attached to an empty reel for securing a web thereto and severing of a web. The means for attaching the water-activated adhesive includes pressure sensitive adhesive underlying the paper strip. The water-supplying means may further include high-pressure air supply means for supplying air to each nozzle for providing an atomized spray of water from each nozzle. The water-applying means may also include misting means for providing a water mist onto a boundary layer of air moving on an upper surface of a web for directing water into a nip between an empty reel and a reel drum for wetting the water-activated adhesive on an empty reel. The misting means includes a plurality of spaced atomizing nozzles located generally between side edges of a web. The misting means includes water-supplying means for supplying means for supplying water to each nozzle and may include high-pressure air means for supplying high-pressure air to each nozzle.
There is also provided wetting means that includes steam applying means having a plurality of spaced nozzles and steam supply means for selectively supplying steam to each nozzle. The wetting means may also include water applying means and means for elevating the temperature of the water applied.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring the web to an empty reel comprising the steps of: attaching a thin paper sheet strip via a pressure sensitive adhesive to an empty spool in which the strip on its upper surface carries an exposed water-activated adhesive substantially throughout the upper surface; mounting a plurality of spaced water-supplying nozzles generally between one edge of a web to another edge; and selectively supplying water to each nozzle mounted for wetting the water-activated adhesive. An additional step includes applying a water mist onto a boundary layer of air moving on an upper surface of a web prior to creating a nip between an empty reel and a reel drum.
Another aspect of the present invention includes apparatus for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring a web to an empty reel comprising a quantity of composite tape including a thin sheet of paper having a planar upper side and a planar lower side, a layer of water-activated adhesive covering substantially the upper side, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive covering substantially the lower side, and a releasable liner covering the pressure sensitive adhesive. A frame extends substantially the width of a web from one edge to another edge and selectively operable water-applying means is mounted to the frame for wetting the layer of water activated adhesive when a length of the tape is attached to an empty reel by the layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to permit securing of a web to the water-activated adhesive. The water-applying means includes a plurality of spaced spray nozzles and water supply means for selectively supplying water to each spray nozzle and may include a high-pressure air supply means for supplying air to each spray nozzle for providing an atomized spray of water from each spray nozzle. The plurality of spaced spray nozzles is located across a web from one edge to another edge for wetting substantially an entire surface of the layer of water-activated adhesive. Alternately, the water-applying means may include misting means for providing a water mist onto a boundary layer of air moving on the upper surface of a web for wetting substantially an entire surface of the layer of water-activated adhesive. The misting means includes a plurality of spaced atomizing spray nozzles located on the frame and extending from one edge of a web to another edge.
A final aspect of the present invention is a package of composite tape for use in apparatus for severing a traveling web of paper and transferring a web to an empty reel, the tape including a sheet of paper having a planar upper side and a planar lower side, a layer of water-activated adhesive covering substantially the upper side, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive covering substantially the lower side, and a releasable liner covering the pressure sensitive adhesive. The tape is adapted for use with selectively operable water-applying means for wetting the layer of water-activated adhesive when a length of the tape is attached to an empty reel by the layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to permit securing of a web to the water-activated adhesive.